smurfsfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
A Grain Of Mustard Seed
"A Grain Of Mustard Seed" is a mini-story that is part of the EMPATH: The Luckiest Smurf story series. The Story Tapper was leading a Bible study with his fellow Smurfs Barber and Sweepy sometime before Empath's final return from Psychelia, and his students were perplexed by one thing that was on their minds. "How is it that you are able to believe in things that smurf to pass, whatsoever you ask of this God of yours?" Barber asked. "Aye, mate, that's what I'm smurfing about also," Sweepy said. "Does that need to have a great faith in this Almighty?" "Actually, it doesn't, my fellow Smurfs," Tapper answered. "The Almighty's son says all you need is faith as a grain of mustard seed." "A mustard seed?" Barber and Sweepy both said together. "This is one of the parables He had smurfed about to His disciples," Tapper explained. "In this parable, He smurfed that the Kingdom of God is like a mustard seed, which when planted is the smallest of all seeds, but when it grows, it smurfs bigger than all the herbs so that it becomes a tree, big enough for birds to smurf in its branches." "So we're to plant this seed of faith and it's supposed to grow?" Barber asked. "This smurfs all too confusing for me, mate," Sweepy said, scratching his head in thought. "Smurf through the history of the Lord's people and you will see that little becomes much when the Almighty is in it, my friends," Tapper said. "When He smurfed to Abraham that he would be the father of nations, the only children he had smurfed into the world at that point was Ishmael, through his wife's handmaid Hagar, and Isaac, through his wife Sarah. Yet it was through Isaac that God's promises to fulfill His covenant would be smurfed to fruition. Isaac became the father of two sons, Esau and Jacob, and it would be through Jacob that the twelve fathers of the tribes of Israel would be smurfed, and from one the tribes, Judah, would smurf the greatest king of Israel, David, who had many sons. And from one of those sons the Messiah would be born through a virgin woman, as prophesied by Isaiah many years later." "So how does this apply to our faith, Tapper?" Barber asked. "You just need to believe that God exists and that He is a rewarder of those who diligently smurf after Him, Barber," Tapper answered. "You don't need to smurf anything of your own self to make it happen. Just listen to what the Almighty is smurfing you through His Word and be faithful to it even when it seems hopeless." "Well, if we could speak to a mountain to have it be removed and be smurfed into the sea if we have faith, why couldn't we smurf the same to get rid of that evil wizard Gargamel?" Sweepy asked. "He's been smurfing with us for years, and we haven't been able to smurf him out of our forest," Barber added. "I believe that God is smurfing a work in that situation right now, my friends," Tapper said. "Either Gargamel will become a believer, or the Almighty will remove him altogether from the forest at the right time so that he will no longer be a threat to our existence." "Gargamel become a believer?" Barber scoffed. "Like that will be the day!" "Aye, I'm with you right there, mate," Sweepy seconded. "The Almighty loves even people like Gargamel and doesn't want him to perish and smurf eternity apart from Him," Tapper said. "How could we not want someone like him to know about the eternal joy he could have with his Maker by having his sins be forgiven?" "You're certainly a strange one for wanting Gargamel to smurf in heaven with you, mate," Sweepy said. "We're not as bad a sinner as he is, for one thing," Barber said. "One sin is enough for a holy God like Him to condemn His creation to Hades, my fellow Barber," Tapper said. "It's like smurfing a little bit of poison into a lot of drinking water. You can't tell that the whole water is poisoned even when you smurf the whole amount of it into yourself. Yet one sin is enough for a holy God to send His Son to die for even the worst of sinners." "Are there any other examples of what you're smurfing about in Scripture, mate?" Sweepy asked. "There is one," Tapper answered. "In the book of Judges, a man named Gideon was called by God to defeat the Midianites who had control over the land of Israel. He originally gathered up about 32,000 men for this task, but the Lord said he had too many men, so He smurfed down the men in Gideon's army from 32,000 down to 300. That wasn't enough men from their perspective to defeat the Midianites who were as numerous as the sand on the sea. Yet God still smurfed such a great victory through that small army, because it wouldn't be them who would smurfing most of the fighting; it would be God Himself." "Three hundred against thousands? That's just incredible, Tapper," Barber said. "Another example is when the Israelites smurfed back from the Babylonian captivity to start smurfing the new Temple after the previous one had been smurfed down seventy years earlier," Tapper said. "Some of the Israelites who had smurfed the earlier Temple wept because this Temple would not seem to be as glorious as the earlier one that had been destroyed by the Babylonians, and when their enemies interfered with their work of rebuilding, they thought that such a project would never be finished. But through the prophesying of Haggai and Zechariah, smurfing them not to despise the day of small beginnings, because the glory of the latter Temple would be greater than that of the former one, they continued their work and were blessed that the new Temple was eventually finished and that they could worship the Lord again the way He desired to be worshiped." "So how long have you smurfed your seed of faith in the ground concerning Gargamel?" Sweepy asked. "Since the day that we all first smurfed into him when he captured our fellow Smurf Nabby, my friend," Tapper said. "I do not know how it will all smurf out concerning him, but I do have faith that my Savior knows, and that His Word will not smurf back to Him void, but it will accomplish its purpose in the thing that He has sent it." "Well, I would love to see that smurf to pass sooner or later," Barber said. "It probably will, when Empath returns home, mate," Sweepy said. "That's all dependent on whether it is part of God's plan, my fellow Smurfs," Tapper said. "Just remember that without faith, it's impossible to please the Almighty. And you don't need a whole lot of faith to remove mountains, you just need to have faith as a grain of mustard seed." Category:Empath the Luckiest Smurf stories Category:Mini-stories Category:Tapper's Bible lessons Category:VicGeorge2K9's articles